earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
James Wheeler
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by EZBreezy) James Wheeler: 1996 - 2009 Wheeler (yes, we call him by his last name) had a rough childhood. His father was an alcoholic and his mother was an enabler. Wheeler's father often told Wheeler he was no good and would never amount to much (if you ask me, his father was projecting his own miseries onto Wheeler). Of course, Wheeler was too stubborn to accept this and this escalated the tensions between them, often getting into arguments and fights. Though Wheeler had a rough time with his father, he was quite close with his mother. When his father was around, Wheeler's mother would try to play mediator and when Mr. Wheeler wasn't around, she would do whatever she could to build her boy's confidence back up. She would tell him he was special, take him to church, and teach him life lessons about protecting the weak, feeding the poor, and tending to the sick. James Wheeler: 2009 - 2012 As he got older, his dad pulled his punches (figurative and literal) less and less. To avoid these conflicts with his father, Wheeler would often spend nights away from home, on the streets or in Mealtide Park. During his time in the park, he made friends with some troublesome kids who also had rough lives at home and some older folk who didn't have a home. Some of his new friends taught him how to fix cars, others taught him how to steal them. Some taught him how to pickpockets, others how to pick locks, and still others how to pick fights. Though Wheeler was fond of beating up other gangs or thugs, and had no qualms about stealing from those who could afford it or deserved it, his mother-given lessons kept him from crossing the line on harming the innocent or less fortunate. Sometimes Wheeler was mocked for having this moral code, so Wheeler learned to deflect these insults by having a clever mouth and good sense of humor. James Wheeler: 2012 One night, Wheeler came strolling into his gang's hideout. He found it empty except for a stranger with a red shemagh lounging around as if he owned the place. Wheeler tried to tell the guy to "get lost", but once he got within arms' reach, the stranger grabbed him and a strange euphoric sensation flooded Wheeler's mind. Though the sensation was undeniably pleasurable, Wheeler also had a good sense that it was unhealthy. With a defiant shout, Wheeler broke free of the stranger's spell and clocked him across the face. With an odd hiss, the stranger scurried away just before a man and a girl roughly the same age as Wheeler came charging in with guns. Upset the stranger got away, but impressed how Wheeler was able to break free of the hold, the man asked for Wheeler's name. In exchange, the man introduced himself as Bill Harvelle and introduced Wheeler to his daughter, Jo. After hearing their tales, Wheeler saw these two monster hunters as not only the type of people who did bad things for the right reasons but also had a more stable family life than his own (and Jo was easy on the eyes, too) and so Wheeler lied to them about being an orphaned street kid so he could continue tagging along with them. The Harvelles didn't end up catching the demon, but they brought home a wannabe hunter.Network Files: James Wheeler 1 Pyromancer: 2012 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Report * (Submitted by EZBreezy) Wheeler hates drugs... with one exception: booze. He hates this part of him with a passion, as it reminds him of his father. While Wheeler will rarely get drunk as he does have an incredible resolve not to let himself give in to his predisposition to alcohol, he finds it an easy way to "take the edge off" at the end of the day. * (Submitted by EZBreezy) As much as I love Wheeler, I've got to be honest here. Wheeler is all about action, and does not always think things through before acting... ever. He often goads his enemies and friends alike, taunting them and infuriating them with quick remarks and insults. Although not necessarily lazy, he is often tempted to abandon work in order to have some fun. Rather than work, Wheeler takes pleasure in games and flirting with girls. Even when we're dating, I'll constantly catch Wheeler looking at or even flirting with other women. I blame this on the hunter lifestyle. However, for all of his perceived faults, Wheeler can be counted on in a crisis if someone is depending on him. Though he may play fast and loose with the rules, he cannot tolerate those who hurt others. If you cross him, you're going to get burned. Threat Assessment Resources * Bearer of the Pyromancer Ring ** Channeled Power from the Burn ** Pyrogenesis ** Pyrokinesis ** Heightened Intrinsic Awareness ** Reinforced Aura ** Supernatural Sight ** Universal Translation * Hunter Training ** Expert Driver & Mechanic ** Expert Brawler & Locksmith ** Capable Tactician & Pilot ** Apprentice Metromancer * Indomitable Willpower Weaknesses * Libidinous Lifestyle * Reckless Trivia and Notes Trivia * He considers Ma-Ti his "Little Buddy" and has a rivalry with his monkey, Suchi. * After Boris Mishkin's death (at the hands of the red scarfed demon) Linka tried to commit suicide and Wheeler stopped her from it.Network Files: Linka Szabó 1 * He once set fire to a couch during a press event.VOX Box: The Planetour 1 Notes * James Wheeler is a character from the Captain Planet animated series. * In the show he was only known as Wheeler. Barbara Pyle (the show's executive producer) confirmed his first name was James back in 2012. * The name of his high school is a nod to Scott McDaniel, a writer and artist from DC Comics. McDaniel was a penciler on Nightwing, Vol. 2. * The man in the red shemagh is a nod to Verminous Skumm, one of the Eco-Villains from the original cartoon. The euphoric sensation he caused is a nod to a drug he created called Bliss. Links and References * Appearances of James Wheeler * Character Gallery: James Wheeler Category:Characters Category:Planeteers Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Americans Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:The Burn Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hunters Category:Driving Category:Mechanics Category:Indomitable Will Category:Submitted by EZBreezy Category:Homo Magi Category:Aviation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Lockpicking Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Christian Category:27th Reality